


程慕生×井然

by ahaohao



Category: ZYL48 - Fandom, zyl∞, 朱一龙水仙
Genre: Other, 年下攻
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 20:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18582199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahaohao/pseuds/ahaohao





	程慕生×井然

一  
井然是程慕生的小男友。那年夏天程慕生不经意的一个转身结束了自己长达23年的单身生活。茫茫人海中，仿佛命中注定一般，他溺毙在井然那双清澈的双眸里，从此便移不开了眼。他厚着脸皮辗转着从身边的熟人里打听到了电话，开始了疯狂的追求，热烈又真挚。从未谈过恋爱的井然在他死皮赖脸中败下阵来。  
突如其来的爱恋是那么的不真实，朦朦胧胧，若隐若现，井然感觉自己漂在云端里，那里烟雾缭绕，稍不留神就会跌下去，粉身碎骨。所以他爱得小心翼翼，但也深陷其中无法自拔。他迷恋程慕生软软的双唇，喜欢程慕生温暖的怀抱，整个人沉溺在程慕生阳光的微笑里。有时甚至想着独自一人霸占他，童年的不幸造就了他敏感多疑的性格，程慕生的出现填满了他心中的那份从未打开过的空缺。但人就是这样，没拥有之前觉得无所谓，不在乎，可是拥有过后再失去便是抽筋剥骨的痛，他是那么的没有安全感！然而他不知道的是程慕生巴不得他赖在自己的世界里对自己死缠烂打呢，那个时候程慕生估计睡觉都要笑醒了吧！

二、

程慕生的世界很小，小到只能装下井然那些小羞涩，小雀跃，小心思，小嫉妒……程慕生的世界也很大，大到可以包容井然身上所有的坏毛病，纵容他做一切无理取闹的事。他的小男友，只要被宠着，被疼着就够了啊！  
时间总是能悄悄地从缝隙里偷偷溜走，蓦然回首也只剩下那条匆匆逃离的尾巴，看得见却抓不着。不知不觉他们在一起已经一年了，同居也有小半年了，可是两人的亲密接触始终保持在亲亲抱抱这层面上，仍然没有更进一步的意思。这可把程慕生给急坏了，怀里的人秀色可餐却能看不能吃，更要命的是这人还总是撩人不自知，时不时在你怀里蹭来蹭去，时不时抱着你不撒手，撩得程慕生一身无名火。这种事向来是水到渠成的，可是每每快要戳破最后一层窗户纸时两人都不约而同笑场了！为什么？因为有的人脸皮太薄，有的人舍不得带有半点的强迫。这令程慕生很抓狂，于是开始暗自发誓，非得把某人脸皮薄爱脸红的臭毛病改掉不可！哼，可恶！  
三、  
这天是周末，井然睡得迷迷糊糊，向着身旁伸手探去却摸了个空。他看了看手表，才8：23呢，程慕生兴许去做早餐了吧！每天早上窝在程慕生的怀里醒来早已成了习惯，这会儿程慕生不在井然赖床都觉得没意思，干脆利落地下床去厨房找他了。果然，程慕生这会儿正在熬小米粥呢！他光着脚丫，悄悄地站到程慕生的身后出其不意地环抱上他的腰。程慕生只觉得腰间一紧，肩上抵上来一个脑袋，正呼呼地朝他脖子吹气，心脏不由的漏了半拍，异样的感觉蔓延全身。井然半瞌上双眼撒娇般的轻轻晃着身体，全然不知自己的行为是在玩火。  
“我的小男友这么早就醒了吗，怎么不多睡会？”程慕生将腰间的小爪子扣在手心里，摩挲着开口问。小男友？多么令人脸红心跳的称呼啊！微微的红晕悄悄地爬上井然的脸颊，他娇嗔着：“什么小男友，我可比你大8岁来着，叫哥哥！”程慕生觉得好笑，他的小男友竟然学会向他提这种要求了呢！他转过身来，将人逐步逼到身后的冰箱上，一手撑着，以免让某人经不住害羞又溜了。他玩味地勾起嘴角，目光炯炯。炽热的目光是抑不住的深情，“那哥哥，弟弟想亲你可以吗？”“那……只能亲这里。”井然红着脸，用食指在自己的薄唇上碰了碰，笑了。  
温柔的吻像空中飞舞的蝴蝶，密密麻麻，酥酥痒痒。当两根香艳的舌头缠绵在一起的那刻，甜美的空气开始不断流失，井然逐渐感到窒息，他推开程慕生的头，从这场漫长的吻中逃离出来，大口地喘着粗气。程慕生感到脖子上的手在不断收紧，他知道井然此刻是要情动了。机不可失，时不再来，今天非得成功不可程慕生暗戳戳地想。他撒着娇，声音沙哑又魅惑：“哥哥，弟弟想要你，你给弟弟好不好？”井然的脸蓦地更红了，从脖颈到耳尖，热辣辣地发着烫。可是那双眼睛是那么深邃，仿佛有魔力般让人无法拒绝。井然憋着个大红脸不由自主的点了头。  
热烈的吻不同于刚才的温柔，劈头盖脸砸下来，烫在井然的心间，激起了千层浪花。程慕生从唇边一路厮磨，舔舐下来，徘徊在井然白皙的颈边。细细的脖颈美丽又生动，程慕生坏心眼地啃咬，故意留下一路斑驳的红痕，与白皙的皮肤形成鲜明对比。一双微凉的双手窜进井然衣服里游走，引起一阵颤抖。程慕生抚摸着他的每一片肌肤，带着薄茧的手节骨分明，像是对他的身体了如指掌一般，时不时的一捏一揉，每一次都能令井然舒服得挺起胸膛，闷哼出声。这无疑是对程慕生最好的鼓励，他将井然的裤子扒下来，抬起他一条修长的腿驾到腰间准备着扩张。突然一股浓香的焦味激醒了意乱情迷的井然，他挣扎着想下来，“粥糊了……唔……”“没关系，我们待会叫外卖，专心点！”程慕生箍紧怀里扭动的人，一手关了煤气炉的火，重新堵上井然的嘴。他托起井然圆润的双臀转身向卧室走去，井然顺势用脚环上他的腰。早已勃起的阴茎抵在程慕生的小腹上，被粗糙的衣物摩擦着，渗出了稀少粘稠的液体，很快他就被放进了柔软的被窝里。程慕生打开床头的柜子，将里边的润滑剂涂到手上轻轻地朝井然身后挤进一根手指。井然被突如其来的肿胀感吓得全身肌肉紧绷，程慕生的手指被狭窄的肠道紧紧绞着，动弹不得，只好俯下身用吻来安抚压在身下的人。  
小巧玲珑的舌头有技巧地在身下人的乳头上厮磨啃咬，井然被舌头挑逗得全身发软。那种舒服的快感刺激着他的精神末梢，前所未有的兴奋侵蚀掉他的全部理智，让他忍不住索取更多。他满足地发出声声喟叹，早已顾不得那些害羞和别扭。现在那处已经能容纳三根手指了，他将手抽出来解开裤子，掏出自己的巨大顶进去。柔软又炙热的甬道紧致得密不透风，程慕生爽得眯起了眼开始凶狠地抽插起来。巨大的性器快速地进进出出，井然被顶得双眼失神，末顶的快感从尾椎骨向着脊背一路爬上来。他抑不住娇喘，失声求饶：“慕生……啊……慢……啊……停下来……呜……”“可是哥哥，你咬的好紧，停不下来怎么办……”哥哥？井然羞得无地自容，想把当时让他叫哥哥的自己杀了的心都有了。程慕生不断地说着下流话“哥哥，你那里好舒服～”“哥哥，你怎么这么软！”“哥哥，我真的好喜欢你咬着我不放～”……井然被操得软成了一滩水，灭顶的快感使他顾不上面子的问题，他失声浪叫着，生理泪水涌泉而出，在程慕生凶狠的一记抽插中泄了出来，他用力地抓紧程慕生的背，挠出一道道红痕。随后程慕生也在他体内释放了自己……

室外艳阳高照，室内仍是一场翻云覆雨的性爱……


End file.
